


honeymoon

by pauldw



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauldw/pseuds/pauldw





	honeymoon

Chapter 1  
The sunlight crept into the room at a speedy pace. Because of its quickness, it didn’t really creep into anywhere, it straight up smacked the sleeping couple in their faces. Natasha being the first one affected by it and made a low noise against her husband’s sleeping figure. Steve too felt the light going on his face and groaned tiredly out of disturbance.  
“Nat, why'd you open the curtains so early?” Steve whined a complaint, throwing his forearm over his eyes so as to not be as bothered by the natural light.  
“How was it me if I’ve been laying next to you this entire time?”  
Steve mumbled a quiet, “Please?” So as to get her to close it. It was very likely she’d do it this time around considering any time she asked him, he would graciously do it without any problems.  
Even though she didn’t want to do it, she didn’t want him bringing up all those times he’s done it for her so she just sucked it up and did it for him anyways. Moving away from his side, turning away from him and sitting up, her vision unhazing and letting out a startled noise when she saw his mother standing right beside their bed, removing her hand from the curtain and tilting her head to the side when her daughter-in law covered her bare chest with the cover.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Natasha said to herself once she took sight of the woman. Seriously? Natasha would think to ask how his mom got in here but then she remembers that Steve was the one who had gifted her a key to the house so any forms of questions were quite unnecessary.  
“What is it?” Her husband murmured from beside her, feeling his wife plant a quick slap to his chest and a low, slightly annoyed whisper for him to ‘wake up’. Steve exhaled in his own partially annoyed state as he took his arm away from his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up. “Will you just tell me what’s-” Steve caught sight of his mom who was standing sarcastically by the window, “Wrong?...H-hey ma,” His tone and expression showcasing how puzzled he was at her presence being in the middle of his and Natasha’s room.  
“Hello pumpkin,” His mom greeted happily, a genuine and loving smile on her face that gradually came to an end when she looked back towards the woman next to him, clearing her throat. “Natasha,” she acknowledged.  
Natasha didn’t even attempt to put on a fake smile, taunting her mother in law with a smirk. “Sarah. You’re here, why-”  
“She means what are you doing here so early,” Steve cut his wife off before his mom got the chance to take offense to her words. “What time is it anyways?”  
“5am,” She answered, not spotting the problem or why Natasha turned to her son in an expecting way. “As parents you two should automatically wake before the sun comes up. I practiced that with you Steven, I expect you and your..unruly wife to do the same.”  
Steve raced to say something before Natasha could let out any insult or jab at his mom. “Ma, could you do me a big big favor and give us a couple minutes? We’ll be down in just a few alright?” Although they’re still not sure what she’s doing here, Steve knew if she was here at this time, she probably wanted to tell him something.  
“Of course sweetheart.” She made one last edgy look to her daughter in law, glancing at how she was still covering the top half of her body. “Not sure what kind of mother sleeps topless, but nothing seems to surprise me anymore.”  
Natasha gawked at the woman’s comment as she exited their bedroom, having the nerve to say something like that after she's the one that entered the room without any confirmation. Natasha felt the urge to get up but everything came to a halt when Steve placed his body on top of hers, weighing her down and gifting her multiple kisses along her face to calm her down. “Please let it go,” he advised gently as he placed one last kiss to her cheek.  
“What is she doing here at 5 in the morning, Steve? Again .” Natasha asked rhetorically meaning she didn’t want him to answer. “This is the 4th time this month and it’s exactly why I told you not to give her a key.”  
“I know, I know. But she’s my mom Nat, I can’t just go against what she says.”  
“No see, that’s the thing right there. You can go against it, you just don’t because you like to be babied by her.” Her husband made a weird face and scoffed.  
“That’s not true at all-”  
“Really? When’s the last time you didn’t do something she asked?”  
“W-well there was that time 4 years ago..when she told me to break off our uh, engagement. Clearly I didn't go through with it because look at us now, deeply in love and parents to a little baby boy.”  
Natasha stared at him. She doesn’t doubt that his mother would push him to break up, she’s not upset by it, but it doesn’t exactly prove the point he’s trying to make.  
“Happy early birthday?” He tried, even puckering his lips for a kiss but to no avail seeing as his wife pushed him aside, getting up and out of the bed, going into their bathroom, leaving Steve to sigh as he laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and nodded expectantly when his wife closed the door with all the attitude behind it..  
Now he knew he wasn’t in any trouble technically with his wife. She was just a little fussy and maybe irritable considering their sleep had been cut short on a day they didn’t have to work. But he knew he still had to make it up to her in some way so he went and did it the best way how.  
Steve quietly opened the door to their son’s room. Coming over to his crib to see he was already awake, wiping his eyes tiredly when Steve turned the little light on. “Oh wow look at you,” Steve cooed lovingly, picking him up from the crib, “Mornin’ bubba,” Steve kissed his cheek. “Can dada have that?” He asked, making a move to pull his pacifier out of his mouth but as soon as he made contact with it, James started whimpering on the verge to sobs. “Okay, okay shh. You can keep it.”  
They were trying to wean him off of the object as well as getting him to move on from breastfeeding before he turned two in a few more months. Both tasks proven to be very difficult because their son has a second sense where he can immediately wake up after his binkie is removed from his mouth. And Natasha hates having to say no to him when it comes to breastfeeding and makes everything 10x more harder..if only he wasn’t so adorable.  
“Let’s get you downstairs,” Steve poked the little boy’s stomach, making him smile and gosh did Steve love to see him do that.  
Steve went to the kitchen of their home, finding his mother in there, setting things out of the fridge. It looked like she was either cooking a big meal or cleaning out the refrigerator. “Here we go мальчик.” Steve carefully set his son down in the high chair.  
“Cute name, what does that mean?” His mother asked as she continued to take more things out of the fridge.  
“Мальчик? Oh it means baby boy in Russian, Nat started saying it and I guess it rubbed off on me.” He leaned in to kiss the tip of his son’s nose. Unbeknownst to Steve, his mom’s face had become less amused with the nickname after Natasha’s mentioning, going back to her task on the fridge. “So uh, what are you doing?”  
Sarah hummed unbotheredly, almost everything emptied and the refrigerator close to bare. “Just looking for items to cook for you, seeing as your wife has yet to come down and attend to it.”  
“I’m sure she would’ve after she’s done in the bathroom. If it comes down to it though I don’t mind trying my hand in front of the stove..honestly I’m due for having her wake up to a nice breakfast.” They’ve been centering their attention around taking care of their son and working so that they haven’t really had any time to do anything romantic or sweet for each other lately.  
The last part of her son’s sentence went directly over her head, still going out of her way to find some kind of fault on her daughter in-law’s end. “And it takes her how long to do that exactly?” The question was short lived when she saw her son taking the liberty in thinking about how to answer. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, Steven.”  
“About what?” Steve asked, putting a bib around his son and warming up his milk. “You’re living situation,” She stated bluntly.  
Her statement made Steve look around. Scanning the area and not finding anything wrong. The house was beautifully decorated, nice size, comfortable furniture. Not to mention it was clean and expansive, both extremely important factors when living with a 1 year old. “What about it?”  
“Well it’s a little empty don’t you think?”  
“Not really, I mean Nat and I do plan on having more kids in the near future but I-”  
“Oh god pumpkin, I’m not talking about that.” Her little grandson was magnificent and cute as a button, but having more children with his so-called wife upstairs? That’s where she became skeptical of the idea. “I’m talking about filling these guest bedrooms with family. Not necessarily with children but maybe you’re brother and your sister?”  
Steve chuckled as he handed his son his milk, taking liberty in holding it up for a couple minutes until he was able to hold it himself. “Ma, Becky is in Europe with her fiancé and Mike is in the city trying to prove that he doesn’t need any help residentially and financially. And if you’re referring to Uncle Kenny, I don’t think Nat will be comfortable living under the same roof as someone who openly smokes weed.” Rightfully of course, he doesn’t blame her. His son’s safety and wife’s comfort comes first.  
“Okay then, what about me?”  
“You?” His mother nodded but Steve couldn’t figure out why it’d be something she'd want to do. With how many times she has her comments about the house, and mixing her with Natasha was like mixing oil and water so he couldn’t really see a positive outcome in the suggestion. But he could tell his mother was being absolutely serious.  
At the same very moment, Natasha came downstairs. Much to Steve’s pleasure his wife’s presence made his mother drop the topic about her moving in and moved on to do something else. Natasha didn’t even bother questioning her mother in law undressing the fridge, knowing if she did, it’d ruin her mood that was already bad.  
She cupped her husband’s chin, pressing a light kiss to his lips, a sign of affection that his mother verbally disliked seeing as she sighed and turned away, mumbling a low. “In front of the baby? Pitiful.”  
Steve patted her lower back, a silent sign telling her to ignore it. James waited for the moment his mom would turn around to him, bouncing in his seat happily when she did, holding his face and kissing his cheek. “You slept good last night?” She said softly, smiling when James tried speaking but most of his words were exactly intelligible.  
Steve grinned at that sight, leaning in to kiss the inside of his wife’s neck. “I’m gonna take a quick shower.”  
Sometimes Natasha really doesn’t think about how oblivious her husband is when it comes to leaving both her and his mom in the same room together without him around. Like was this some sadistic way for him to get them to bond more, because if so it was completely dumb. The best way for them to bond is to not be in the same room, simple. She’d also like to find the hypocrisy in how when she kissed Steve it was “pitiful” but when Steve kisses her, the woman is completely silent about it.  
When he was out of the room there were no other words said. Sarah didn’t glance or talk to Natasha, vice versa. She was more focused on getting James to drink the rest of his milk so she could feed him his actual food but he was always fussy about it. Natasha felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around, finding that Sarah was looking at her. Still not saying a word, just looking at her. It was moments like those that made it so hard for Natasha to not say anything snarky and she doesn’t doubt the woman before her was filled with insults and degrading remarks and she too was holding back from it.  
The first mistake made was her mother in law speaking. “Natalia..” She started, and she knew she had an annoyance when people, other than Steve, would call her that. “Let’s chat, hm?”  
Steve couldn’t even enjoy his shower to the fullest extent because he was too busy worrying about what was going on downstairs. Of course he didn’t want to leave them alone together, but seriously they weren’t children. This has been going on for 5 years now, eventually they’ll need to suck it up and both get over themselves..Especially since his mother brought up the idea of her moving in with them.  
There wasn’t any yelling, blood, or hair on the floor so those were all good signs. Except the reason behind that was because his mother wasn’t here anymore. Steve picked his son up when he reached for him, tossing him in the air a bit as if he was a superhero before sitting him back in his high chair, the little boy drunk of giggles and pure joy. Steve went to his wife and breathed out peacefully against her neck when his arms went around her, looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. “That’s a fancy looking breakfast for a 1 year old.”  
“I know,” She broke away from his arms, putting the bowl down in front of their son. She only fed him once, showing him how to do it before kissing the top of his head and handing him the spoon so he can practice himself.  
“Okay...is there any fancy looking food for-“ “You? No. You know why? Because your mother stormed in here after you gifted her a key to this house and demanded that she’s the one that’ll make you breakfast. Leaving me to put back everything she took out the fridge for some apparent reason.”  
“Um..t-then where, uh. Is it ok if I ask where is it?”  
“She drove to the grocery store after complaining about the kind of bread we have, the kind that you bought and now she has yet to return, so have fun with that.”  
See? Children. “I can’t leave you two alone for 20 minutes without pissing each other off?”  
Natasha clearly took offense to his statement being that he challenged him on it. “Why don’t you stop playing the good guy and actually sit down and talk to her about it?”  
“Nat, what would you want me to say? ‘Hey ma, you mind if you, I don’t know, stop being the way that you are-”  
“Yes! What aren’t you getting Steve? Don’t you notice how she’s the one that starts something every time. Because she wants to mumble something under breath or go ahead and say some uncalled for comment- not to mention she’s starting to come into our bedroom whenever she pleases.”  
Steve ran a hand through his hair, this wasn’t the first time they’ve had this discussion about his mom. When Natasha was first introduced to her it seems like these conversations have been happening at least once or twice a month. More frequently than usual. “I’ll handle it.”  
“You keep saying that but nothing ever seems to get done.” God, it’s like he doesn’t even care, or his attention was never fully on it to begin with.  
“I said I’ll handle it, alright?” He tenderly kissed the side of her head, Natasha moving away from him before his lips even touched her for 2 seconds, getting out of his eyesight and storming upstairs. Steve sighed as she did, picking up their son’s bowl and putting it aside as he was finished with it. Cleaning his face with a baby wipe and watching as he pointed to the direction where Natasha had left.  
“Mama?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, attempting to express that he knew his mom was angry.  
“Yeah, mommy’s a little upset right now bubba, we’ll give her some time to cool off.” Steve let his son out of the chair, allowing him to roam around under his watch. The entire time, all he could was figure out a way to at least make his wife come out of the day she was having.  
He’s not sure if she was stressed over something, or dealing with some issues other than his mom, either way, he knew she needed to clear her mind. To get away from all of this..  
Steve got an idea.  
(Later That Night)  
Natasha came out of the shower, seeing a bouquet of roses idly laying amongst the bed, followed by a little note that only had a single heart with an arrow through it. She felt a little smirk creep up on her face when she realized this was Steve’s way of trying to make her feel better about what she had been upset about. Although yes, it would take more than some flowers to ease her tension, the thought of him knowing she was upset and doing something about it was very sweet and understanding of him.  
Steve stalked his way into their room after putting James down to bed. He’s been zooming all over the house after what happened in the kitchen this morning, trying to do things to show his wife he was trying. Interestingly enough, his mom didn’t even come back, when she left, she left for good so maybe she had other things to do.  
Quietly closing the door behind them. Dimming the lights down lower, when he did he knew she’d have an amused look on her face. The closer he came to her, the more tension filled the room..all kinds of tension, however, she didn't flinch or tense up when his arms settled around her. It felt more like she made herself comfortable. Even as he placed his chin on her shoulder. “Are we good now?”  
Natasha hummed lowly, “Mmm, we’re..okay.” She folded the note, placing it back down. “Gonna take a lot more than flowers though.”  
Steve reached over, picking up the flowers and placing them on a chair, turning his wife around so she was facing him. “Our son went to sleep pretty early tonight. Leaves us with the rest of the evening to have some alone time.”  
“Not exactly something new.” Steve placed them on the bed, towering over her, Natasha sliding her hands around his neck. “We’d have the whole weekend and then Thursday and Friday of next week.”  
“You mean Thursday, which is both Thanksgiving and your birthday this year?”  
“Isn’t really something we can celebrate alone if your mom and the rest of the family will be there.” It’s not like it’s an event they’d be able to celebrate alone.”  
“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Shortly pecking her lips, “Which is why I’ve planned an extremely romantic weekend getaway for us tomorrow.”  
“Really?” She asked in amusement. “And you expect me to believe you planned this in 7 hours?”  
Steve shrugged, “Believe what you want but, just know that I have something very special planned for you tomorrow night and the following days so I’d prepare for it.”  
Steve came back in for another kiss, one which Natasha accepted, kissing him back and holding him closer. It’s be awhile since they’ve even received the opportunity to have sex because parenting their son was time consuming. Not that they didn't enjoy it, they loved it. Amazing, but time consuming. Actually, they did share an intimate moment between them last night, which is why she woke up topless this morning, but it was short-lived.  
Natasha broke the kiss, holding her hands against his chest. “If that’s the case you’d have to ask your mom to watch James.”  
Steve laughed awkwardly for a quick second before clearing his throat. Trying his best not to avoid her eyes. “Yeah, uh..Speaking of my mom said that she wants to live with us.”  
“What-“  
“Now hear me out before you go on a rampage.” Their eyes staggered towards each other, waiting for him to say something else but nothing came out. “Nah that’s all I got, she wants to move in with us.”  
“Steve. Your mother has two other kids. Both of which are adults and have their own living situations.”  
“I understand that but to be fair my sister-”  
“I know where she is. I know where your brother is too and I’m still not seeing the problem.” The farther his mother is from them, the better. “Why does she even want to move in anyways, I thought your dad left her the house?”  
“According to her she wants to..monitor our place. Cook, help us out with our son. I am her only kid with a spouse and son after all.”  
“We don’t need any help.”  
“I know but she doesn’t believe that you’re a..you know..good mom.” She rolled her eyes, pushing him off her. So much for that. “What? Those are her words not mine. I didn’t say anything, I think you’re a phenomenal mom, you kidding?”  
“Yeah..I’m sure you do.” Those might’ve been his mother words, but what was he doing or saying to defend her? What would calling her a phenomenal mom to her face do if behind her back he wasn’t saying anything to disprove Sarah’s opinion straightforwardly.  
“Nat come on..” She turned away from him. Steve didn’t want to give up right there, but he’d give it at least 5 mins before he would try and apologize. Those 5 minutes left him time to think about if there was some kind of way to add onto the romantic factor of their trip and what it could be..Also..what the hell was he supposed to do about his mom? Chapter 2  
Last night didn’t exactly go as he planned but he had the rest of the weekend to make it up to her. They tried having a conversation once she cooled down but that also went to shit so they both silently agreed to just try everything again tomorrow which happens to be this morning. No attempts to have sex because his mom would be here to come pick up James. No third-chances on talking about previous unresolved issues because it was getting them nowhere. Natasha wanted nothing more than to just fast-forward their life to wherever Steve had scheduled.  
His shower was pretty quick. Mostly because he was afraid his mom would show up while Natasha was downstairs with James and it’d be a repeat of yesterday, but even when he came out the shower, got dressed and went downstairs she hadn’t arrived yet so that was good.  
He entered the room to find Natasha playing with their son as he sat on the counter, their little boy moving his hands and arms in excitement. His heart warmed at the sight of his wife radiating and emitting so much joy and delight only from being near their son. Even if they’d have stressful moments as husband and wife, like yesterday for example. Nothing would ever stop them from being parents and he absolutely adored her as a mother.  
The moment meant so much to him more than he realized, steadily going over to her wife and affectionately kissing her cheek. It was so sympathetic that it even made her turn to look at him considerately.  
“You’re in a good mood today.” A small, entertained grin entering her face at the tenderness from his kiss and it was only on the cheek.  
“And why wouldn’t I be? My wife is beautiful.” The tiniest sight of her continues to make his heart speed up like it had the first time he met her.  
Natasha gave him an incredulous look. “We’re both in sweatpants.” Despite her casual attire he still bit his lip, looking at her up and down in a way that made her believe they should’ve took the risk this morning when they were debating on having sex or not. It would’ve worked out, his mom didn’t arrive yet.  
“And trust me when I tell you I can’t wait to strip you out of them.”  
Now she was really glad James was still a baby and couldn’t understand most words like “strip” and the meaning behind it. If so, then they’d regret having many of the conversations they have in front of him. Still, she took his bold and stimulating words as a challenge. “Is that right?” She anchored her hand onto his t-shirt, pulling him closer to her with little force. “Tell me where we’re going.”  
“The Poconos. I know how much you find the view and the water to be relaxing so, what better way to relax than by releasing the strain you’ve been feeling. It also serves as a miniature birthday celebration so it’s not like we’d really leave the room anyways.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“Well we want another kid right? A little getaway would be the perfect time to start. Unless you prefer us doing what it takes to make a baby outside of the room?”  
And she was still staring at his lips in that moment, his words on serving as a spell but it’s his lips that made her so hypnotized. Licentious eyes making contact with his very enthusiastically pleased ones. “I want that same attitude tonight, understand?”  
“You got it,” He replied just as deeply. Firmly and momentarily kissing her. Leaving more to be desired when he pulled away, placing a hand on hers and removing it from his shirt. “Not in front of our мальчик remember?” He teased, kissing her forehead before turning towards his son, fulfilling him with his morning tickles, making him giddy with happiness.  
Natasha continued to stare at her husband for a second, when she did, a smile crept up on her and she’s not sure why. Except she knows that she tried to bite it back, going over to the fridge to take something out to make.  
The cheerfulness James expressed earlier came to an end when he saw how his parents had looked as if they were leaving him. He’s been trying to keep up in walking with them to see why they kept travelling around the house and then back to their room but he was only 1, he still had a stumble to his walk and didn’t want to fall trying to chase after them.  
Satisfaction didn’t hit him until his mom picked him up, James holding onto her tightly so she wouldn’t leave again but it appeared she was much stronger than him and was able to unravel his arms from around her. His eyes watered absentmindedly and was close to throwing a tantrum until his dad presented him with a bottle..he guessed he was a little hungry. He drank it with the help of his dad. He’s not sure why they keep giving him this bottle and not mama’s milk but he went along with it.  
“I think that’s everything,” Steve closed the trunk to his car. The only missing factor here was his-  
“Natalia, what is my only grandchild doing outside with no clothes on?” His mother asked fiercely through a rolled down window before stepping out of her car, leaving her sunglasses on the dashboard.  
Natasha likes to think her mother-in law is some kind of delusional because she knew it was a little cool out and dressed her son properly. In fact his outfit resembles a lot like Steve's, a regular long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. “Really? Between his shirt and pants, I didn’t notice that he was naked.”  
“I’m talking about his feet. It’s the middle of autumn and you find it okay for him to be outside with no socks and shoes on?” His mother questioned, digging into her purse and taking out her own pair of baby socks, putting them on his feet.  
“I’m sure he took them off himself ma, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it.” They always catch him tossing his socks around and slipping them off his feet.  
“If he’s taking them off himself that means they’re not the right size. My goodness Natalia, the baby came out of you, yet you still don’t know which clothes fit him properly?”  
Natasha wasn’t even in the mood to argue. Her day was going amazingly until she saw that red fucking hyundai make it’s way into their driveway. She pulled her son from Steve’s arms, hearing him whisper a small, “I’ll handle it,” he reminded as she sighed, saying a not so discreet, ‘I’m sure you will’.  
Sarah let out a noise of disapproval as the woman went back inside, shaking her head at her daughter-in law’s departure, crossing her arms in distaste. She caught the eyes of her son and put on an innocently confused expression. “What the matter?” “You know what’s wrong. Give her a break will you? You’ve been on her case pretty much since we got engaged, but it hasn’t gotten this bad until James was born.”  
“Steven, honey I don’t know what you’re talking about. I treat her just the same as I treat you and everyone else. It’s not my fault she’s sensitive towards my words-”  
“Ma,” Steve cut her off. “But I-”  
“ Ma. .” If she treated him and Natasha the same she would still have a displeased look on her face while talking to him, or speak sarcastically. “Please? She’s a great woman, I’m sure even you know that.” His wife was an infinite amount of levels above his previous relationships and women he’s introduced to the family. Even his siblings couldn’t get enough of her and Mike doesn’t like anyone except himself.  
The reluctance in her answer was visible, pridefully looking away and fidgeting with her movements. “Fine,” She agreed quietly, stepping aside and walking into the house.  
Steve looked up to the sky, sending a quick prayer up there. Actions speak louder than words and his mother agreeing to something doesn’t mean she’d try her best to do it authentically. He followed her into the house, impressed with how no one was yelling or trying to verbally rip each other’s heads off..because they weren’t talking but, hey, it’s a start.  
Instead his mom was on her phone, reading something apparently while Natasha was with their son. Holding him by the waist while he stood on the counter trying to speak and say words in both english and russian like he’s heard his parents say and bouncing up and down in exhilaration when Natasha made silly faces at him, trying to mimic the expressions.  
“Has he asked for it yet?” Steve questioned, noticing there hadn’t been any pacifier in sight and James had yet to cry for it.  
“He was close to, then he got distracted by a bird outside the window.” Natasha noticed how Sarah clearly struggled to bite back a remark, tapping her finger against the surface and directing her attention elsewhere. “Don’t tell me your parents weaned you off a pacifier, let me guess, when you were 4 months old?” She said to her husband who shrugged at the question not even knowing the answer.  
“He was one years old just like James,” Sarah blurted out. It hadn’t even been 1 minute and she’s deemed it impossible to try and act civilized towards Natasha, not when she says things like that. “I remember exactly how I did it as well. Not only that but none of my kids had been affected by it either. There had been no crying, no tantrums, no tears. Clearly James didn't inherit defiance from this side of the family.”  
He shot his mom a desperate look. What had they just discussed? Like literally 5 minutes ago? She was better off with just not saying anything because now he’d have to deal with Natasha being passive aggressively silent to him the entire drive to their destination. An entire 3 hour drive.  
“Bye-bye?” James mumbled, breaking the silence in the room.  
“Yeah, we go bye-bye. Give mama kiss,” She said softly to her son who leaned in hummed incoherent baby words against his mom’s cheek, pulling away to giggle when she tickled him. Not sparing a glance at Sarah who’s she’s sure was trying to hide her inevitable look of triumph, instead looking towards Steve who probably expected her to glare at him or look at him, instead she went over, kissing him petitly in front of his mom and with James in her arms, doing it purposely so as to piss her off one last time before she left. “I’ll see you outside..” Gently passing James over to him and walking out the door.  
Not having to look back to know Sarah was probably fuming, much to Natasha’s satisfaction. She’d love to see her face at that moment.  
Melinda was ready for a weekend full of lavish and luxury, her ideals were cut short when her husband ended up taking her to some moderately fashioned hotel, not the Four Seasons he promised.  
She shouldn’t be too surprised though, she’s done her research and she knew she should have questioned their whereabouts when they were making their way to what appeared to be the middle of nowhere instead of tall buildings, dining at the botanical gardens, sleeping in a suite where doormen open the doors from them not-  
“Hello and welcome to the Garden Inn Suites, may I ask if you have a reservation?”  
Coulson was a little too excited for his wife’s liking apparently. “We sure do, under Coulson, 2 beds, reserved a week ago?”  
Melinda rolled her eyes, eyeing the lobby carefully. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t the 4 seasons either. It was your standard hotel. The kind of hotel that people spend the night at after they were too tired to continue driving to their destination. They’d stay over here for a day, not the weekend like she and her husband were planning.  
“Ah yes, Phil right? You did the survey only and got a 15% discount on your room.”  
Coulson’s stance was tall and proud. “Yes ma’am that’s me. That brings the room price down to what, $129 right?”  
“Absolutely and here’s your courtesy breakfast coupon like you applied for,” The receptionist handed them two key cards as well as the coupon for the complimentary breakfast. He smiled his wife’s way. Melinda forced out a little compressed smile.  
She looked at the entrance, noticing another couple walk in. They appeared to be nice people, they were both glasses wearers, who wouldn’t trust someone wearing glasses?  
Also, the man seemed devoted to his wife just by the way he held her hand, sweetly kissing the back of it. The gesture made Melinda whisper a little “Aw.” It really was charming. Her thoughts scattered away when she heard her husband bid his final farewell to the receptionists, picking up their bags and dreadfully going to their room, wherever it could’ve been. At the Four Seasons, she’s sure there would’ve been a bell hopper to carry their luggage for them.  
“Hello and welcome to the Garden Inn Suites, may I ask if you have a reservation?”  
Betty’s vision escaped once her husband engaged in a conversation with the receptionist. Jesus, she felt like gauging her eyes out, she had an itch. An embarrassing one..a sexual one. It’s not that her husband isn’t good in bed--okay maybe it is that, but he also wasn’t bad! She just wanted him to be a bit more..extravagant, get it?  
Missionary was okay and all but every night whenever they have sex? It can get a little tedious. It’s hard when all you want to do is get a little freaky and your hubby would rather read his book on the mysteries within the Amazon Jungle..She’s not making that up, it’s something he’s actually done before. Betty sighed when Bruce and the receptionist went off topic and started talking about different kinds of coffee beans. At the same time she witnessed another couple walk in, their clothes being a little wet and the wife clearly not pleased with it...Betty would bet they get freaky in bed..more than she and Bruce at least.  
“How was I supposed to know they’d close the roads because of a tropical storm?” Steve said, both he and his wife slightly drenched from the rain. They were 2 hours away from their intended destination until they decided to just get a room here and wait for the roads and weather to clear up because it was literally impossible to see anything other than heavy raindrops.  
“Maybe by checking the weather beforehand?”  
Steve hummed in response, not really troubled by the situation. He’s not sure if she’s still mad about what his mom said before they left, or if the rain was getting to her. He found the second situation to be weird considering he knows that she actually likes when it rains and finds it calming. Yeah, she appeared to be real calm.  
“Hello and welcome to the Garden Inn Suites- wow..you two surely got a taste of the weather didn’t you?”  
“Extremely,” Steve said wholeheartedly. “Not exactly a big fan of it either. We’re just looking for a room to hold us over until the rain clears up.”  
The receptionist winced doubtfully. “I hate to say it, but the reports are saying this won’t stop until sometime tomorrow evening. The information caught both of them off guard, more noticeably the blond man who clearly tried not to look his wife’s way upon realizing she wouldn’t be staring at him happily. “The charge is $177.36 per night. I assume you’ll take it?”  
“Uh yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Steve took out his wallet still thoroughly avoiding his wife’s gaze knowing nothing good was going to come from looking into her eyes at this time. He continued to do this even when presenting his card information, no matter what he would not look into those green orbs.. Chapter 3  
The room was an average size. Everything was standard because it was just a hotel. The kind that was meant for people to spend a day or two at.  
“Not ideal..” Steve observed as he placed their bags down, dusting his hands and crossing his arms as he scanned the room. But I think we could make this work right?” Steve said, moving to open the curtain. When he did they were presented with a dark view of the rain. The only light from outside was the lights of other rooms.  
“You’re right..definitely not ideal at all.”  
“Eh, I don’t think it’s so bad all things considered. Not the worst we’ve seen.” “Also not the best.”  
Steve took his sweater off, tossing it on a nearby chair. “Remember that room in Virginia Beach? Sand everywhere. The bed, the shower, the couch, and it definitely wasn’t from us..although we might’ve added on to it later,” he joked trying to get her to smile but he more notably failed when she didn’t look his way. “Right, anyways. It wouldn’t be so bad to check this place out. See what kinds of things they have.”  
“Yeah? Have fun with that.”  
“I mean it would be nice to go with my wife. After all this is still a trip we’re on together.”  
“If I’m correct it was meant to be a romantic one that makes up for the stress your mom brings, not a tour.”  
Steve huffed out a laugh, even he could admit his mom wasn’t the easiest woman to be around but he loved endlessly nonetheless. His arms curled around her waist, leading them towards the bed. “Bad mood? I’m sure I can fix that.”  
“We should’ve just stayed home.” She felt as he placed them on the bed, topping over her even though he just said he wanted to look this place around. “What if we’re not back in time for Thanksgiving?”  
“That seems a little dramatic,” Steve chuckled, “Of course we’ll be back in time, I promise.” He firmly pecked her lips as a way of reassurance. “However..we should make the most of us being alone. Having another baby is still on our agenda right?” Steve felt a silent victory when she smiled, leaning in to kiss each other again.  
“I wouldn’t be so upset if we had another boy.”  
Steve playfully rolled his eyes, ever since they discussed having baby number two, they’ve been at a constant rivalry over their gender. She wants another boy and he’s aiming for a little girl. “And I know you wouldn’t be upset if we had our first girl either. Despite what my mom thinks, you and I having multiple kids just feels destined.” Steve dipped his head down for another kiss, only managing to graze her lips but Natasha pulled back from it,  
“What’d you just say?” “Hm?” She placed a hand on his chest and gave him a gentle push back to look at his entire face clearly. “What do you mean despite what your mom thinks?” He was giving her that look of when a child does something they shouldn’t have, she knew it all too well dealing with James. “Does she know we plan on having more kids?”  
“Well..sure?..If knowing is another term completely against the idea then yes, she knows all about it-”  
“What-”  
“It’s not that big a deal-”  
“It is that big a deal.” Sure they might’ve gotten lucky with Sarah when it came to her loving James, but that could’ve been because James was her first grandchild. “How would our kid feel knowing their grandmother didn’t want them around?”  
“Honey, it’s not about what she wants okay? It’s about what we want, it’s about what you want. And you want another kid, as do I so-”  
Natasha heard enough and suddenly Steve found his way off of her. He supposed the mood was ruined by the mention of his mom. He’ll admit. That’s on him, it’s probably best to not bring up his mom and her disapproval towards the idea of them having another baby. Makes sense. Steve admits, he’ll take the blame for that one.  
But one tiny and accidental mention shouldn’t result in them not wanting to get frisky with each other. What happened to “Keep that same attitude later tonight?”  
He soon realized that things were closed for the night when she went into the bathroom, not giving him the ‘shower with me sign’ which would be her leaving the door slightly opened. By her closing the door, she knew he’d hear her loud and clear.  
Steve let out an antagonized breath, slowly sitting up to change out of his clothes that were still a little damp. He noticed a bar in the lounge area downstairs, it’s obvious someone needed a little space and time to gather their thoughts, so he’d leave her to that. Hopefully she’s in a better mood by the time she comes back up, but for now he wanted to unwind and a beer sounded great right about now.  
Closing the door on his way out he noticed a couple down the hall. When he looked he averted his attention somewhere else. They were really going at it, he could hear as they fumbled with the door knob to get it opened just how “excited” they are. Steve figured he should give them privacy even though they were in a very open area where anyone could just step out of their room and see, but hey, they looked like young adults, why not live a little.  
The bar was fairly empty, that was something he was grateful about. Socializing was great and all but he’s not here to engage in a deep conversation. Honestly, even if it’s true, he is a friendly man, he’s not looking to make any friends right now. Just a drink and a quick glance around this place for anything interesting.  
“Heineken?” The bartender asked as he dried a pristine tall glass with a rag.  
It was like he read his mind. “Please.” Steve held his hand up against his chin, showing an appreciative look when a bottle of beer was placed in front of him. He got the sense someone took a seat next to him, hearing them order a heavy drink. The man looked over at Steve, holding his hand out. “Yon-Rogg, nice to meet you.”  
Anddd this was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Maybe he should’ve just taken the drink back up to the room. “Steve, likewise,” He replied, accepting his handshake hoping that the conversation would end right then and there, but of course it didn’t.  
It continued because the man took notice of the band on Steve’s finger, making the correct assumption that he was in a committed relationship. “Married? Man that must suck.”  
“Um..no actually..” He stated such an opinionated remark when he too was wearing a wedding band along. Either that or he was wearing it as an accessory. “I would call you a hypocrite but I’m not sure if that band you have on is actually yours or not.”  
“Oh it’s mine, 100%.”  
Steve knows that he didn’t want to engage in any deep conversation today but this was something he couldn’t pass up. How could man be married and then openly state that marriages suck? “Sorry to intrude but are you..you know..planning on divorcing your partner?”  
“That bitch? Course not, never.”  
Okay, now this man was seriously making his head spin, his statements, answers and bold remarks were contradicting each other and why the hell is he calling his wife such a hurtful name? “Is somethin-”  
“Hang on a second...look at that piece of ass right there.” Yon casually gawked at a woman at the reception desk, young, blonde, checking in alone.  
Steve refused to look but going off of the man’s face and how he was making familiar eyes to the lady, Steve guessed it wasn’t their first time meeting each other and that it was well along into a nasty affair, information he didn’t want to have.  
“I bet you’d love to get with that wouldn’t you? Too bad she’s all mine. Well actually I’m sure she and her friends wouldn’t mind giving us some special attention, that is if you’re up for it. What do you say? Forget you’re married for one night and let the bimbos take your stress away.”  
Steve finished off his beer in one long gulp, placing the bottle on the counter and gave the man a humored and still very serious expression. “Look I don’t mean to ruin the fun but I’m not going to cheat on my wife. And I know it’s not my place to judge but uh, maybe you shouldn’t cheat on yours either.”  
Yon scoffed, waving his advice off and keeping his eyes on the woman that looked his way and winked, flirtatiously waving her hand towards him. “Whatever, you’re loss.”  
More like his gain. Cheating isn't something he sees himself doing no matter what level of discomfort or annoyance his marriage might withstand. Actually, just the mere thought of cheating or having an affair on Natasha would already give him a guilty feeling, he would never do something like that to her. In addition to that they also had a child together, he’d give himself the title as worst father ever if he cheated. It would set such a terrible example and they weren’t raising James to become a cheater when he gets older.  
He re-entered their room, and as soon as he did he realized he forgot his phone back at the bar but he wanted to see if she lightened up a bit. “Hey,” Steve said quietly, getting a faint ‘hey’ in return. She was wrapped in a towel, a low visual of steam emitting from her skin. He tossed his wallet on the bed before making his way over to her. “Saw some signs in the main lounge, and skimmed over a bit of the area. There’s a hot tub downstairs..and a gym. Yoga studio, spa and..you don’t care,” he finished off after seeing how it wasn’t helping the situation. “I’m trying Nat, alright? I get it, you would rather be where I promised we were but we’re stuck here for the night and most of the morning. I’m sorry I can’t control the weather or my wife’s attitude.”  
“I don’t have an attitude.” “Could’ve fooled me.”  
“Well a lot of things go over your head anyways, so I’m not surprised.” Even she could hear how rough her words were. How they very clearly offended him. She’s not even sure why she had reached that level of aggravation. She was over his mom’s comments and behavior. She was over them being stuck in this place during a tropical storm, so what was that snarky remark about? “Steve-”  
“You know what..” He started calmly, trying his best not to be passive aggressive about how sarcastically amusing he found her attitude to be because she was upset about nothing. He made sure he stood close to her, letting her understand she was angry for no reason. “Don’t worry about it. You stay in here, keep sulking in this bad mood. Or we can try to make the most of this situation, you let me know what it is you want to do, cool?” Steve palmed the door knob to go back and retrieve his phone, his exit being a little hostile. By the time he came back he’d better see her eyes sparkle with liveliness like how he’s used to.. “And for the record! I was presented with the opportunity to sleep with another woman.” Natasha raised a brow as a challenge, knocking down Steve’s confidence a bit and making him explain further. “I-I’m obviously not going to take it because you’re my wife and I love you, but I just thought you should know these are the options that I’m given. So either you suck it up or our time here will just be shit. Great? Awesome.”  
Natasha kept her eyes on the door that was now closed, thinking over what he said and how she’d have to push her pride aside and apologize.  
Wanda pointed out a little girl walking past to her boyfriend, stumbling over to her parents side. “Look at that, isn’t she adorable?”  
Bucky awkwardly scratched the side of his head, trying not to look at the kid and not fuel his girlfriend’s wants. “Oh yeah for sure. Super adorable.”  
“You’re not looking.” Her eyes were not coming into his because he was directing his attention at the floor. They’ve been dating for 7 years. Although they’re not married yet, Wanda is definitely ready for a baby. No matter how much Bucky would try to pay her no mind into it, she was ready for them to have a child together.  
Bucky noticed a familiar man a distance away near the bar, he snorted in an amused way as he recognized who it was. “No way, Steve?”  
“Who?” Wanda followed his gaze, watching as Bucky wandered off towards the man’s side, hitting his arm in a sociable way causing Wanda to roll her eyes. That was great, so he knew this Steve person and now it was another distraction into her getting pregnant, or at least convincing her boyfriend that she should even become pregnant.  
“You too huh?”  
Wanda caught sight of a blonde woman sitting in a chair in the lobby, reading a book. “Huh?” “Your partner? He’s distracted, constantly avoiding conversations you want to have?” “Umm..I wouldn’t say constantly, but sometimes more than others yeah.” The lady appeared to be fairly nice, causing Wanda to take a seat near her, she wasn’t busy nor did she look particularly occupied with the book she was reading.  
“Carol,” She spoke, introducing herself.  
“Wanda, nice to meet you, so uh..you here alone?” “Nah, I’m here with my husband.”  
Wanda looked around, trying not to be too suspicious or intrusive. “W-where is he if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Carol scoffed, puffing out a breath of air. “Hell if I know.” Carol’s eyes hooked onto a tan skinned woman, dawning a ponytail, when they made eye-contact Carol focused on her book again. “He’s not exactly someone I’m interested in finding right now.”  
“No way, he’s still alive? I thought they lost him back at the-” Steve felt a pair of arms slide around him where he had been sitting. Immediately knowing it was his wife. “You alright?” He asked softly, putting a hold on his and Bucky’s conversation.  
“Yeah..” she said lowly, gently kissing his cheek. The person her husband was talking to seemed to be pretty surprised. “Come back to the room.”  
“Sure no problem- oh uh.” Steve stood up, quickly introducing the two. “Buck this is my wife Natasha. Nat, this is Bucky, we went to school together, he and his girlfriend got stormed in too.”  
“Nice to meet you.” She said as she uncaringly pulled Steve by the shirt back in the direction of their room, the blond wearing a smirk on his face.  
Bucky stared at the two as they walked off, Wanda reappearing at his side looking in the direction her boyfriend’s eyes were. “You know them?”  
“Yeah, I went to school with that guy..Can’t believe he’s married.”  
Wanda hummed, that was sweet, they looked cute together, “I bet they have a baby,” She urged her boyfriend in a subtle manner, lacing their hands together.  
He kissed the top of her knuckle, “Eh, I doubt that. The last thing he’d ever want would be a baby..Oh hey look at that! They have a spa, we should erm, check that out.” He grabbed her hand and quickly led them to the area to distract her from the topic of having a baby.


End file.
